Harvest Moon : The Other Farm
by serudanth
Summary: Jack comes over to inherit his grandfather's farm, but the abandoned farm nearby is also inherited. How will this affect Jack's life in Mineral Town? Chapter 3 is up, finally
1. The Two Farms

----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I do not own Harvest Moon and/or it's characters, Natsume does.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is based on Harvest Moon : Back to Nature (BTN)   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[ Harvest Moon : The Other Farm ]  
  
  
CHAPTER 1, SPRING : THE TWO FARMS  
  
  
Years ago, Mineral Town was the center of produce in the region. That was because there were 2 farms working hand-in-hand to produce all sorts of raw goods, and the town prospered. Then tension and rivalry grew between the two farms. Then a rumor began about one of the farms and soon, it closed, thus ending the rivalry.   
  
  
Now, the previous owner of the one remaining farm died and now his grandson, Jack, is inheriting the farm.  
  
  
------5:00 PM, SPRING 1st, YEAR 1------  
  
  
A young man approaches the farm; he's dressed in blue overalls and a white shirt with a blue cap on backwards. Then a small man greets him, introduces himself then brings him to a neglected farm.   
  
  
MAYOR THOMAS : Jack, this is your grandfather's farm. Do you remember it? It's been neglected for quite some time, but we hope that you'll be able to restore it to it's former prestige.   
  
  
JACK : *nods*  
  
  
MAYOR : We're not testing you or anything, but you have 3 years. If you can't restore the farm, or if you can't get along with the villagers, you'll have to leave. This is our decision as a village.  
  
  
JACK : I understand.  
  
  
MAYOR : Well, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
  
JACK : See you...  
  
  
The mayor departs and Jack goes into the house bringing 'Winter', his grandfather's dog, with him. He looks around the old house, and looks inside the dusty chest.  
  
  
JACK : Hey, Grandpa's tools...  
  
  
He picks up the tools and places them back in. He looks around and spots an even older TV, he wipes the dust and turns it on.  
  
  
TV : *static* Press UP for 'Weather Report', LEFT for [New Year's Special], RIGHT for 'News', DOWN for 'Life on the Farm'  
  
  
JACK : ... Four Channels?! *sigh then presses UP*  
  
  
TV : Tomorrow, expect a bright sunny day!  
  
  
JACK : Well, at least it's a good forecast...  
  
  
Jack walks to the bed and just lays himself on the bed and drifts into unconsciousness.  
  
  
------6:00 AM, SPRING 2nd, YEAR 1------  
  
  
As the day begins, Jack finds himself awake in front of the table eating food that mysteriously appeared in front of him. Even stranger, he swallows it whole.   
  
  
JACK : Whoa, that was weird.  
  
  
Jack walks outside to find the mayor at his door.  
  
  
MAYOR : Good Morning Jack, Would you like me give you a tour of the town?  
  
  
JACK : *nods*  
  
  
MAYOR : Well, let's go!  
  
  
The mayor takes Jack to the blacksmith.  
  
  
MAYOR : This is Saibara's place, the blacksmith. He'll make all sorts of things here.  
  
  
*Orchard*  
  
  
MAYOR : This is the Orchard, they're short of staff during harvest, help if you can.  
  
  
*Library*  
  
  
MAYOR : This is where you can read some books, it may be useful to you.  
  
  
As they tour the rest of the town, they come across an old barren gate behind the Harvest Sprites shack.  
  
  
JACK : Mayor...  
  
  
MAYOR : Yes Jack?  
  
  
JACK : What's in there?  
  
  
MAYOR : Err... Let's go Jack, that's not somewhere you'd want to go...  
  
  
JACK : Why?  
  
  
MAYOR : I'll explain when we get back, It's not something we can talk about in public.  
  
  
They finish the tour and the go back to the farm. They go inside and Jack serves drinks to the mayor as the begin their conversation.  
  
  
JACK : Tell me Mayor, what was that place?  
  
  
MAYOR : Well, let me tell you a story, told to me by my father, the previous mayor...  
  
  
MAYOR : Many years ago, your grandfather owned this farm, and another man owned that other farm you saw...  
  
  
JACK : That place was a farm?  
  
  
MAYOR : Yes, it was...  
  
  
JACK : What happened to it?  
  
  
MAYOR : Well, it closed.   
  
  
JACK : How? Why?  
  
  
MAYOR : I'm not so sure myself, it's something too horrible. You should just forget that you ever saw the place.   
  
  
JACK : Is it that bad?  
  
  
MAYOR : I'll be going now...  
  
  
JACK : Oh, okay. Goodbye mayor...  
  
  
MAYOR : Yes, see you Jack.  
  
  
The Mayor left the house and Jack continued on with his chores. But the memory of the abandoned farm has been burned into his memory, he just can't seem feel at ease. There is something about that place that just seems to bother Jack.  
  
  
------6:00 AM, SPRING 3rd, YEAR 1------  
  
  
Again, Jack wakes up with that urge to swallow whole the food that's in front of him. After that, he takes a walk to the Supermarket and along the way, he spots a guy & this girl, talking about going to the forest.  
  
  
GIRL : Hey, Rick, remember when Pastor Carter first came here?  
  
  
RICK : Yeah, remember the forest Karen...  
  
  
KAREN : We used to go exploring there...  
  
  
RICK : Let's go...  
  
  
Then they go behind the Chapel and fade from his view.  
  
  
JACK : I wonder...  
  
  
Jack tries to follow them but gets lost. He looks around for any clue on his whereabouts, but his lousy sense of direction strays him even farther from freedom. Before he knows it, he wandered into a grassy field.   
  
  
JACK : At least there aren't anymore trees.  
  
  
Going through the 3-feet high grass, he slowly begins to realize where he had wandered into. A few minutes later, he sees a house in the field. He enters looking for some information, he finds a chest similar to the one at his grandfather's. But he decides to step outside, then he realizes that he has entered the abandoned farm!  
  
He quickly finds the barren gate and manages to slip out without being noticed. He runs over to the Supermarket and sees a doctor buying something on credit. The doctor walks past you and leaves. Just then, another man walks in and tries to buy on credit as well.  
  
  
MAN : Hey, I'll take this, put it on my tab!  
  
  
SHOPKEEPER : Sure, next time.  
  
  
Jack tries to persuade the man to pay...  
  
  
MAN : It's alright...  
  
  
As he tried to walk away, the same girl he saw earlier comes from the room at the back and stops him.  
  
  
KAREN : Duke! You should pay...  
  
  
'DUKE' : Alright. You I can't escape...  
  
  
*Duke pays and goes off*  
  
  
KAREN : Thanks for trying to get him to pay.  
  
  
Jack was amazed, he didn't notice that she was quite beautiful. With her brown hair and golden blonde bangs, violet vest and blue denims.  
  
  
KAREN : Oh yeah, I'm Karen. You must be the new guy taking over the old man's farm... Jack, right?  
  
  
JACK : *nods*  
  
  
KAREN : Thanks again... *She goes back into the backroom*  
  
  
Jack tries to talk to the shopkeeper but he's mumbling about some kind of pain. So Jack picks up some seeds and leaves the money at the counter then leaves. As he walks home, he tries to forget the whole incident. But he just can't seem to keep it out of his mind. But soon enough, Jack goes to sleep after a long day of chores.  
  
  
------6:00 AM, SPRING 4th, YEAR 1------  
  
  
Jack begins his day like normal, he's actually gotten used to the daily 'eat your meals whole' thing. Working on the farm seems to be a normal thing now for Jack, he's getting used to it even though it's just been four days. Finishing the chores early, Jack decides to take a walk around town to relax a bit.  
  
As he walks near the town's main road, he notices a truck passing by and drops off a guy. Then the mayor walks up to him and greeted him the same way Jack was greeted. They proceeded over to the gate of the abandoned farm. Jack runs over to the mayor and greets him.  
  
  
JACK : Mayor, what's up?  
  
  
MAYOR : Oh! Uh.. Jack, what are you doing here?!  
  
  
JACK : Uh... Who's he?  
  
  
GUY : Huh? Me?  
  
  
JACK : Mayor, what's going on?  
  
  
MAYOR : Well...  
  
  
GUY : This was my grandfather's land... It used to be farm, but something went wrong.  
  
  
JACK : I heard some stuff about it, but I'm not really sure what happened.  
  
  
GUY : Oh okay. Well, for starters, I'm Nash.   
  
  
JACK : I'm still kind of confused.  
  
  
MAYOR : Well, let's go over to the house inside to discuss.  
  
  
They pass through the gates and cautiously walk to the house. Upon arrival, they open the door and step inside. They clean up slightly and sit on the chairs, as the air around them slowly became heavy they began their solemn conversation.  
  
  
JACK : So Mayor, how does all of this begin?  
  
  
MAYOR : Well Jack, years ago, there were 2 farms in this town. One was your grandfather's and the other was Nash's grandfather's, one day, a rumor spread that Nash's grandfather's farm was...  
  
  
JACK : Was what?  
  
  
MAYOR : ...  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
I know I'm not finished with HMV, but I'm just taking a breather for now. So review if you want me to keep writing this one for the meantime... 


	2. The Legacy

----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I do not own Harvest Moon and/or it's characters, Natsume does.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This Chapter is slightly longer than my usual...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
[ Harvest Moon : The Other Farm ]  
  
  
CHAPTER 2, SPRING : THE LEGACY  
  
  
Jack was more curious than ever concerning the other farm, despite the fact that it would be his rival. Nash was curious as well to find out the details about his grandfather's farm.   
  
  
JACK : What is it mayor?  
  
  
MAYOR : There was a very horrid incident here in Mineral Town, so horrid that we did all we could to erase it from the history of the town. The only ones who know of it left, are Barley, Ellen and myself.  
  
  
NASH : What was the incident?  
  
  
MAYOR : Some people were murdered.  
  
  
JACK : Hmm... I came from the city, but I can't seem to figure out what could have been so horrid about it.  
  
  
NASH : ...  
  
  
MAYOR : I know... But the way the murders were commited was just evil.  
  
  
JACK : Huh?  
  
  
MAYOR : It was like some kind of cult murder...   
  
  
JACK : Could you desc...  
  
  
MAYOR : No!! I mean, I don't even want to remember it... I'm sorry.  
  
  
A sudden chill had breached the back of their necks, and giving them a paranoid emotion. But the mayor couldn't hold it anymore, he stood up and said goodbye then left.  
  
  
JACK : Uh Nash...  
  
  
NASH : Yeah?  
  
  
JACK : I think I should go too, I have work to do.  
  
  
NASH : Thanks for visiting, I have to get this old farm back in shape too!  
  
  
JACK : I know... haha...  
  
  
NASH : Well, see ya!  
  
  
JACK : *nods*  
  
  
Jack leaves the house and goes back to his farm.   
  
  
NASH : Boy, I have a lot of work to do!  
  
  
Nash sets himself to work and the day sets... Jack decided to go to the bar for a little R&R after a long days work. As he enters the bar, he sees some of the residents and some of them greeted him and introduced themselves.   
  
  
------8:40 PM, SPRING 4th, YEAR 1------  
  
  
BASIL : Hello there! I'm Basil, I like to study plants. You must be either JAck or Nash.  
  
  
JACK : Jack...  
  
  
BASIL : Oh, I see. Many of the guys from the village come here at night to relax. By the way, if ever you need to know something or just want to browse, please visit the library. *Whisper* My daughter kinda gets lonely at times because not so many people visit.  
  
  
DUKE : *Drunk* I heard that!! Come on Basil!! No one wants to read yer stuuupid booooks anyway! And the fact that your daughter being the librarian doesn't really help!   
  
  
BASIL : !!!!  
  
  
DUKE : What're you so surprised fer?! Everyone agrees wit me... RIGHT?!  
  
  
RICK : *Mumbles* Noisy drunkard...  
  
  
DUKE : You gotta prrroblem with me?  
  
  
RICK : Huh? I didn't say anything...  
  
  
DUKE : Yeah right! Ha! Your such a loser! Can't stand up fer yer own words...  
  
  
RICK : Why you!!  
  
  
Just as Rick was about to pummel Duke, Ann interrupted and pushed Rick back onto his chair.   
  
  
RICK : Hey!!  
  
  
ANN : No rough-housing in this bar! *glares at Rick*  
  
  
DUKE : *giggles*  
  
  
ANN : You too! I think you've had just about enough drinks!  
  
  
DUKE : Huh?! I havvvent ..... *drops on floor*  
  
  
ANN : *sighs then turns to Doug* Dad! I think you should tell Manna...  
  
  
DOUG : Yeah... And boy is he gonna get an earful! Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
  
ANN : Alright dad, I think we all know that... Well, maybe except for the new guy...  
  
  
Ann walks up to Jack and greets him as normal. Jack looks around once more, then he's called by Doug.  
  
  
DOUG : Hey, that girl there is my daughter, Ann. What do you think about her?  
  
  
JACK : She's cute.  
  
  
DOUG : Well, that's good. Actually, she's quite a tomboy for her age. But I'm glad you said what you did.  
  
  
ANN : *Nearly overheard* Dad? What're you talking about?  
  
  
DOUG : It's business...  
  
  
ANN : *pouts then walks away*  
  
  
DOUG : Well, enjoy the night.  
  
  
JACK : Thanks...  
  
  
Jack walks up to Karen and greets her...  
  
  
JACK : Hi Karen!  
  
  
KAREN : Oh, Hi!  
  
  
RICK : Huh? Who are you?  
  
  
JACK : I'm Jack...  
  
  
RICK : Oh, the guy from the Greenhill Farm...  
  
  
JACK : Yeah...  
  
  
KAREN : So what's up?  
  
  
JACK : Nothin' really...  
  
  
KAREN : Your not gonna drink?  
  
  
JACK : I gotta work early tomorrow...  
  
  
RICK : That's right, but you really should drink sometime...  
  
  
JACK : Don't worry, I'll consider it.  
  
  
RICK : I should warn you now...   
  
  
JACK : About what?  
  
  
RICK : Every summer, there's this guy who comes along, upsets everyone then leaves when summer is over.  
  
  
KAREN : Rick, why do you hate Kai so much?  
  
  
RICK : He can't be trusted!  
  
  
KAREN : I've had enough, I'm going home.  
  
  
RICK : Then go, don't let me stop you.  
  
  
KAREN : Grr... Fine!  
  
  
RICK : Fine!  
  
  
  
As soon as Karen stomped out of the bar, Rick soon tried to chase her after he came to his senses. Jack was disturbed and decided to go back home.  
  
  
  
------6:00 AM, SPRING 5th, YEAR 1------  
  
  
Nash wakes and steps outside to continue the work he had begun yesterday. He looks on and sees that there was some improvement on the field. He picks up his sickle and hoe, passes through a thorny bush then sets to work.   
  
  
NASH : Hoo boy! I've got a long day ahead of me...  
  
  
As Nash set himself to work, Jack roughly does the same. But they both manage to get their farmwork done by lunch and go around town. Jack passes by the Poultry and checks it out. But as he arrives, he sees Rick arguing with a pink-haired girl.   
  
  
GIRL : I hate you Rick!  
  
  
*She runs away*  
  
  
RICK : Popuri!!  
  
  
JACK : Uh Rick, what's the matter? She figured out you were cheating on her?  
  
  
RICK : What?! She's my sister!!  
  
  
JACK : Oh... ... Sorry.  
  
  
RICK : *Sigh* It's alright. Could you go and bring Popuri back? We'd end up arguing if I went.  
  
  
JACK : Sure...  
  
  
RICK : She's probably near the hot spring...  
  
  
As Jack headed to the Spring, Nash headed to the Clinic. He wanted to introduce himself there because he expected that he may end up there some time soon. As he entered, he came across the nurse.  
  
  
NASH : Hello!  
  
  
NURSE : Hello, You must be either Jack or Nash...  
  
  
NASH : Nash...  
  
  
NURSE : I'm Elli... Oh! You have a wound! How does it feel?  
  
  
NASH : It's excruciating...  
  
  
ELLI : A man shouldn't be like that...  
  
  
NASH : But...  
  
  
ELLI : Here's a bandage.  
  
  
NASH : Thanks...  
  
  
Nash walk out the clinic with a stabbing pain in his arm. As he was walking, he heard some crying. He walked towards the crying and saw a little boy, he seems to have tripped and grazed his leg.   
  
  
NASH : Hey, what's up?  
  
  
BOY : *Crying*  
  
  
NASH : Here...  
  
  
Nash takes the bandage he got from Elli and fits it on the boy's wound.  
  
  
BOY : Thank you! I'm Stu...  
  
  
NASH : I'm Nash.  
  
  
Elli runs to the scene and asks Stu what he was crying for.  
  
  
ELLI : I heard some crying...  
  
  
STU : I hurt my leg, but he helped me.  
  
  
NASH : Hi.  
  
  
ELLI : *Sees bandage* Why didn't you use the bandage?  
  
  
NASH : Well, I saw that Stu needed it more thatn I did.  
  
  
ELLI : Oh... Thank you, Stu's my little brother.  
  
  
NASH : My... arm.  
  
  
ELLI : Huh?  
  
  
Before Nash could finishe speaking, he collapsed. Elli calls for help and brings him to the clinic. The doctor checks Nash and notices a wound on his arm, he inspects it further and made a conclusion.  
  
  
DOCTOR : Poison.  
  
  
ELLI : What?!  
  
  
DOCTOR : He's poisoned, maybe he wounded himself on a poisonous plant. Elli, could you call Basil? This is his field.  
  
  
ELLI : *Nods and leaves*  
  
  
DOCTOR : But where in the town could he have been poisoned?  
  
  
While Elli rushed to Basil, Jack had just arrived at the Hot Spring.  
  
  
JACK : Hello? What's wrong?  
  
  
POPURI : Huh? *sniff* Rick is so mean! *cry* It was my favorite! *cry*  
  
  
JACK : My sympathies...  
  
  
POPURI : It's name was Pon, I forgot to put it back into the fence and stray dogs killed it.   
  
  
A few minutes later, Popuri stopped crying.  
  
  
POPURI : *sniff* Thank you for staying with me... Oh, I don't even know your name!   
  
  
JACK : I'm Jack.  
  
  
POPURI : Jack is it? Thank you! I'm Popuri, I'll go back home now...  
  
  
JACK : Can I walk you home?  
  
  
POPURI : Sure! *smiles*  
  
  
Jack walked with Popuri over to her house, but when the arrived, they hear of terrible news.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tell me what you think about it... pleeeeeease... Thanks! 


	3. The Maiden's Sin

----------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I do not own Harvest Moon and/or it's characters, Natsume does.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Wow... How long since I updated this? But I'm workin' on it since I'm giving HM:V a break for a while.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
[ Harvest Moon : The Other Farm ]  
  
CHAPTER 3, SPRING : THE MAIDEN'S SIN  
  
-----3:00 PM, SPRING 5th, YEAR 1------  
  
Jack had heard that Nash was poisoned and rushes to the clinic to see what was the matter. The man called Basil leaves for the clinic and leaves his house in such a rush that his daughter, the librarian, follows him.  
  
BASIL : Elli told me that Nash is poisoned?  
  
DOCTOR : *nods* I think it might be the poison of some plant. Could you take a look?  
  
BASIL : Let me see...  
  
DOCTOR : He fainted shortly after helping Stu. He complained of an excruciating pain while he was in the clinic.   
  
BASIL : Really, do you think he might have been bitten by a snake or animal?  
  
DOCTOR : Hm... Maybe, but his wound doesn't agree.  
  
Basil looks at Nash and feels his pulse then finds Nash's wound on the arm. He takes a good look at it and notices that Nash is getting feverish.   
  
BASIL : His symptoms would show that some kind of snake bit him but as you said, the wound seems to be some kind of graze, not a bite.  
  
GIRL : It's probably the poison of the plant called the 'Maiden's Sin'. The plant was said to have been cursed with the blood of a sinful maiden. So the legend goes that any man who touches the taboo plant would be doomed to die, but the plant was said to have been extinct for ages.  
  
BASIL : Mary! What are you doing here?!  
  
MARY : You left the house in such a rush that I heard you all the way from the library. I checked on mom and she said you were heading for the clinic.   
  
BASIL : Nash has been poisoned but we don't know what caused it.  
  
DOCTOR : You mentioned 'Maiden's Sin', what does that have to do with Nash?  
  
MARY : His symptoms are just like of those I read from an old book.  
  
DOCTOR : I've never heard of a plant like that before.  
  
BASIL : Me neither... And I'm supposed to be the botanical expert.   
  
MARY : From what I researched, It seems that the Maiden's Sin is an ancient plant that was supposedly cursed. But not much scientific research has been done on it because it went extinct before anyone could get a viable sample.   
  
BASIL : Where did you find that book?  
  
MARY : I found it along with the other old books down in the cellar.  
  
DOCTOR : Maybe I should visit the library more often.  
  
BASIL : But Mary...  
  
MARY : What is it dad?  
  
BASIL : We don't have a cellar.   
  
MARY : What are you talking about? We do have a cellar. You just have to go behind one of the shelves, there's a slight gap to pass through. I was actually planning to have the shelf moved but it was too heavy to move myself.  
  
BASIL : What?!  
  
MARY : You didn't know?  
  
DOCTOR : That is strange, but what about the cure? What did it say about a cure?  
  
MARY : It said that it needed a number of strange items but I don't remember them all. But I wouldn't rely on it.  
  
DOCTOR : We don't have much of a choice.  
  
BASIL : Could you go get the book for us?  
  
MARY : Um... the gap is a bit small and I kind of...  
  
BASIL ; What?  
  
MARY : I gained weight since the new year...  
  
BASIL : We need to get someone to move the shelf. But who?  
  
Jack rushes through the doors of the clinic gasping with Popuri trailing behind him.  
  
JACK : What's wrong with Nash?   
  
DOCTOR : Jack... We need your help to move this shelf at the library. Could you also try to get help just in case?  
  
JACK : I guess so... but what for?  
  
BASIL : Just hurry... We'll explain leater. Mary, please lead him to the library.  
  
MARY : *nods* This way.  
  
JACK : Let's hurry.  
  
-----3:10 PM, SPRING 5th, YEAR 1------  
  
Jack & Mary rush to the library and she shows him the enormous shelf that was near the wall.  
  
MARY : Could you move the shelf by yourself?  
  
JACK : Hm... Let me see. I just hope the at the books aren't too heavy.  
  
Jack tries to push the shelf away but can't seem to move it. He tries with all his might but barely moves it.  
  
JACK : It's no use... It's too heavy. How many books are in this shelf?!  
  
MARY : There are a lot of books in this library, but I've read most of them though.  
  
JACK : Wow, that's really amazing. But how can we move this WHOLE shelf?!  
  
MARY : I'm not sure, I guess we'll need to call someone strong for help you out.  
  
JACK : Yeah... But I guess we'll need more than just one person.  
  
MARY : That would be a good idea, the more help we get the faster we'll be finished.  
  
Just then, someone walks into the library. He was a built young lad wearing plain overalls and a cap. He walked in with a shy look but quickly changed his mood to a rather tough disposition upon noticing Jack.   
  
JACK : Who are you?  
  
MARY : Gray, you're here on time as usual.   
  
GRAY : *Blushes slightly* Ah... I'm here to return the book that you lent me.   
  
MARY : Oh, that was fast.  
  
JACK : Um... Gray, right? Could you help me a bit with this jumbo shelf?  
  
GRAY : What?   
  
MARY : We need to move this shelf here to get this book in the cellar.  
  
GRAY : Sure.  
  
They both go to one side of the shelf then lift with all their might and manage to move the shelf a few inches but quickly drop the shelf. Jack & Gray go for another try and begin lift the shelf away from the wall. Mary watches on with anticipation and she cheers to keep them going.  
  
MARY : Go! You can do it! Don't give up!  
  
The shelf slowly moves away from the wall but Jack & Gray lose balance and they drop the shelf and it begins to tumble towards Mary.  
  
JACK & GRAY : Mary!  
  
*A dust cloud fills the entire library*  
  
GRAY : Mary! Are you alright?!  
  
JACK : *cough* Mary?  
  
MARY : Ugh... I... I think I'm okay.  
  
GRAY : Thank goodness. But... how did you survive?  
  
JACK : Wait a minute... How is this possible?  
  
GRAY : How is what possib... you're right.  
  
MARY : Huh?!  
  
The shelf is broken and seems to have cracked in the middle before reaching Mary.  
  
GRAY : How could it just break like that? It's like Mary hit it before it landed. Wow, Ii'm really impressed Mary!  
  
MARY : But I didn't...   
  
JACK : We can worry about that later. Let's get the book that guy was talking about.  
  
MARY : You mean my father... Basil.  
  
JACK : Oh... He's your dad?  
  
MARY : Yeah...  
  
JACK : Wait... I remember now, I met him once at the bar and I remember him saying something about his daughter. But I didn't know that it was you.  
  
The fallen shelf reveals a barren hallway behind it that has an eerie staircase leading to what seemed to be an abyss.   
  
MARY : Odd, I don't remember it being this dark.  
  
JACK : Before we go in, let's find some kind of light to bring along.  
  
MARY : Wait, I'll go into the house to get a flashlight.   
  
GRAY : No need, I brought one with me.  
  
JACK : How convenient.  
  
GRAY : Actually, other than returning the book, I was asked to fix a busted light on the second floor, too.  
  
MARY : Oh, I remember. Could you please fix the light after we get the book?  
  
GRAY : Sure, but how long will this take?  
  
JACK : Not too long, if we hurry.  
  
GRAY : I might as well tag along with you guys down there. I can't just leave you two alone down there, it could be dangerous.  
  
MARY : *Blush* That's really nice of you.  
  
GRAY : *Blushes but tries to hide it* Um... It's just that it's better than going back to Grandpa. And besides, I still need to fix that light.  
  
JACK : Can we go now?  
  
MARY : Oh! I'm sorry Jack, I almost forgot.  
  
GRAY : Let's go already.  
  
JACK : Okay then, let's go!  
  
And so... Jack, Gray and Mary step into the darkness in search of the only hope Nash has of surviving, an ancient book containing information on the dreaded poison of the 'Maiden's Sin'.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Tell me what you think about it... pleeeeeease... Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
